


beautiful secret

by blacknjr



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fantasy, Football, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacknjr/pseuds/blacknjr
Summary: ramos is an archaeologist and one day he discover a beautiful secret that changes his life





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it’s my first work here and i have always wanted to write this ! It’s got fantasy in it so yeah not everything is real and i’m not that expert in writing fanfics ,i’m sorry if it’s have some grammar or spelling mistakes * english is not my first language * i hope u enjoy it as much as i do

Sergio ramos is 32 years old , he had been working for 12 years till now and he already start thinking to retire since it’s the third month and he didn’t find or did any achievements his teammates always tell him to calm down , They have to work in this land for 2 weeks before getting out of here it’s was boring to work in the dust and dealing with the hot weather but deep in his heart he loves that since he was in high school and now he cut a long way to be where he’s atm but this job required him to give all his power and focus to it that’s mean no time for love or having fun his number one priority was this job , their workplace is Pantheon they been there for three months and now they will have to go back again for the next two weeks they started packing their stuff and bags for tomorrow isco and marcelo are happy cause the government gonna close it so they can work in peace, well ramos wasn’t that excited or happy he just hopped they can finish their work early .

 

His teammates cristiano ronaldo , alvaro arbeloa , isco and marcelo they have known each other since the last year of college and luckily they work together now , cris is the oldest one he’s 35 years old he have major in geography and history he’s social , easygoing and have a little much confidence than the normal average , alvaro is 34 years old he have major in geology , calm , wise and i bet his favorite hobbies is judging others , isco is the youngest he’s 27 years old he have major in archaeology and languages he’s the sunshine always positive and he’s the pussy he get scared easily, and the last one is marcelo he’s 30 years old he have major in geography and archaeology he’s talkative i swear when he start he never stop but he’s fun to have around


	2. Rosa chinensis

It’s 7 pm and we went to the Pantheon , we started to look at the place and take deep thoughts on were we should start searching for some things, maybe we’ll find some today as i hoped..i sit down in the ground and i started to take deep breaths and took a cigarette out of my pocket and i checked my pockets twice, i guess i forget to bring my lighter..i stand up and got around to find arbeloa he always have some , i walked through the halls and i started looking for him and it’s been 10 mins already and i couldn’t find him jeez! when i was on my way to go back i noticed a lobby that i haven’t seen before, it’s big and has a lot of boxes in there and one little box was open .. i was about to close it when i saw a beautiful wooden board, it was so interesting to look at i started to check it out and in the back there was a little golden triangle, i wanted to touch it but i got scared by the sound of isco screaming..he’s such a pain in the ass! i kept the board in my backpack and went to isco and when i found him he was looking so sick like he have seen some type of ghosts.

‘ what’s wrong isco what happened?’ I said to him, ‘ my f-fucking torche moved by his own it’s was in the floor and while i was cleaning i turned back and it was gone! ‘ he said while he was shaking to be honest i didn’t believe anything he said he must’ve been imagining that but i had to calm him down so we can continue our work 

‘ isco don’t worry it’s nothing believe me ‘ i said while i put my hand around his waist, he smiled and said ‘ alright, but you gonna stay here with me till i finish ‘ i smiled back to him and i nodded in agreement 

\- It’s 11:40 pm right now we have to take some rest, I opened my backpack and got my sleeping bag out as isco did too, i laid back and started to clear my mind, isco sleeps easily in anywhere unlike me it’s always hard for me i really wish someone will stay up with me till i sleep but i guess i’m never gonna find this person..ughh. i wish the next two weeks will be fast as i can’t stand staying here.. i decided to take a walk, when i was walking through the halls i remembered the board! i turned as i heard some voices, they weren’t loud, annoying or anything like that, they were calm and soothing ‘who’s here ? ‘ i said loudly and i started noticing a clear body coming toward me, it was fast that i didn’t have the chance to runaway! he started to look at me with a serious look, and he disappeared! i thought i’m getting insane or something or maybe i’m just imagining all that, ‘ stupid me ‘ i said to myself while i laughed and continue my way to sleep since it’s midnight, but suddenly a light arm touched my shoulder i stayed calm and turned back slowly, i saw him again and my mind was about to explode in this moment ‘who are you ? And how dare you go over your masters property ‘ he said in anger and i thought it’s a little prank from the lads, that boy was wearing an old roman clothes which got me scared a little bit and he wasn’t clear like the first time i saw him, he was normal but something was wired about him ‘ i’m sergio ramos that’s first and second, I’m working here and i don’t think i care about your fucking masters ‘ i said ironically as i got closer to him ‘ now as i answered your questions, you will have to answer mine, first who are you? second why are you dressed like you’re in the third century? ‘ he started to look at me like i have been speaking in german or something ‘ i’m gareth bale and i’m the son of the minister of finance , if i was you i would be careful, your gods will punish you for saying that as i can’t talk to the commonalty i will tell you for the last time get out of here or you gonna face the anger of the sun god Apollo ‘ he said and transformed to his clear structure again and flew away, i think after these years i have definitely lost my mind.


	3. red roses

-cristiano pov   
i was walking alone and i found a corner to get some rest, i sat there while i was drinking some water and out of nowhere someone sat next to me, he was a little awkward but what made me scared the most is not just his look, but the way he was looking at me like he knew me, if i wasn’t this old i would say he traveled in time.. but nah that’s impossible. we looked at each other and with every look i got closer to him..   
‘ hello I’m cristiano ‘ i said with a big smile in my face, ‘ i’-mm gareth bale ‘ he stopped and touched my ankle while saying ‘cristiano i need your help ‘.. his voice was the most beautiful thing..he sounded and looked like an angel.. the way he said my name made my heart beat so fast, my cheeks are blushing but I smiled and said  
‘ yes sure how can i help you? ‘   
‘ i need you and your friends to get out of here, it’s serious Cristiano i don’t know what you’re doing here but please you have to get out or you’re gonna face a lot of trouble ‘ he said that but he was trying not to look at me while saying it, if it was someone else they would ignore him but i felt deep in my heart that he was telling the truth.. but first i wanted to know something, i let my hand touch the work of art and discover every inch of him.. i started with his beautiful angelic face and stopped when i touched his arms, it just felt right.. the idea of his arms in mine.

i wanted him to explain everything so i can help him in every way possible he was thin and weak compared to me, He started to look at the ground and he was playing with my wallet.. he was staring at my picture when i was younger, well that made me laugh..  
‘ how do you have people in this ? and is this your son ?’ I laughed even harder at him, for god sake dose he don’t know what a picture is??.. ‘ it’s called a picture and you can take it with this ‘ I pointed at my camera and the whole situation was so awkward but i kinda liked it , and when he wanted to touch it he took it from my hand and said   
‘How and when did you create this ? I mean how do you manage to do that are you dealing with some demons or gods ? ‘ I can’t help myself but to laugh at how stupid and cute that was, i couldn’t believe how he don’t know any of this we’re in 21 century..but while i was thanking he somehow made my camera fly by its own!.. and that was shocking!! for god sake how did he do it!  
‘ the real question how do you do this!! ‘ i said to him when he dispersed all of the sudden, i started to search for him and suddenly he bumped into me and started to laugh while saying ‘ i guess i have figure it out , listen cristiano i think i somehow travelled through time, i don’t know how but i’ve been here for a few days and i have a mission to stop what you and your friends are doing , you’re destroying our nation and city ‘


End file.
